MOTHER: Cognitive Dissonance
MOTHER: Cognitive Dissonance '''(originally named '''Cognitive Dissonance: Between Two Times), also known as M:CD, Mother:CogDis or simply CogDis, is a game created by otherhand. Despite the name, MOTHER: Cognitive Dissonance is a fan-made game that is not part of the actual MOTHER series. It is meant to take place sometime between the first and second games. The game's story is told in a chapter format similar to Mother 3. ''It follows the journey of the Applechasers, a group of four aliens searching for and protecting the Apple of Enlightenment that has prophesied the defeat of the alien army's commander, Giegue, at the hands of four Earth children. Plot ... Development The first version (1.0) of ''Cognitive Dissonance ''was released in 2009. It only had two endings compared to the current version's five. The graphics were also severely less polished and the entire game was significantly shorter. An update, version 1.3, was released shortly after. The game was completely revised and re-released in 2014 (version 2.0) with revamped graphics, improved writing and more endings. It was also expanded upon immensely, adding more visitable planets (and the Uranus Orbiter) to the Solar System, thus creating more sidequests (many of which are now required to be completed for some of the endings), removing or modifying certain dialogue (Giegue and Larice's monologues in the Prologue and Chapter 2) and giving players the ability to visit all Points of Power in Chapter 7 if they've been missed. Gameplay Cognitive Dissonance is a turn-based RPG that uses the standard RPG Maker engine. 'Character selection and keys' The game starts with a character selection in which the main characters' names and window color can be customized. At this point, the player can also decide if they want to use their keyboard or a gamepad to play. Moving characters in the overworld and in menus is done with the arrow keys, ojects are examined and actions confirmed with Z or Enter, and X is used to open the menu and cancel actions. The Shift key is also used in some events. F4 can be used to switch to full screen, but doing so on a newer operating system only closes the game, forcing it to be played in windowed mode. 'Overworld' The overworld is seen from a semi-isometric perspective. The enemy sprites are seen on screen, with the exception of Niiue's Magicant, and are killed instantly if the party's leader is on a high enough level. 'Battle system' Cognitive Dissonance has a turn-based battle system. Unlike the ''MOTHER series, the turns are dictated by a time-meter; once the meter is filled all the way, it's the character's turn. This system much more closely resembles that used by several games in the Final Fantasy series, primarily the SNES and PS1 era games. The attacks and other battle actions are named after and function similarly to corresponding attacks from the Mother series. When the player's party uses an attack, an animation can be seen on screen. Enemy attacks only make a sound effect and flash a single color. Category:Gameplay Category:Development